Litchfield Stories
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A bunch on one shots to make a season. I'm planning to do 13 but if you as readers want more I am willing to carry on and do more chapters. Also open for ideas so DM me or Review your ideas
1. A Bad Day

Taystee woke up and looked at Janae and Suzanne who were already awake. She looked over her bunk to see Black Cindy and Alison hugging. The friendship group seemed empty without Poussey, she was the life and soul of the group. Janae looked over at the empty bunk.

"Wonder how long it'll be until a newvinmate takes her bunk", Janae said.

"Listen to me. No one can replace Poussey", Taystee said.

"But they can. New people and a new inmate. They'll sleep in her bed and then she will be replaced", Suzanne said.

"No. That shit won't happen", Taystee replied.

The black girls got up and went to breakfast. Gloria felt bad that they only could have slop. She looked at Daya and Norma who were serving the breakfast.

"This isn't fucking fair, they've lost one of there own and this shitty place won't even give us normal food. Is it too much to ask for? Some normal fucking food", Gloria said.

"The guards are useless", Red replied.

Daya looked up as the guard she shot was back at work. Maria walked over to the counter and then looked at Gloria.

"Think his still a dick?", Daya asked.

"Sí. Debe lo había matado", Blanca replied. Which translates into Yes you should had killed him.

"Convenido", Gloria replied. Which translates into agreed.

Brook came in alone as everyone just watched. She was deverstated over her girlfriends death. She sat next to Janae and didn't get any breakfast.

"You need to eat", Janae said.

"Im not hungry", Brook replied.

"I know you miss her, we all do but we need to remember the good in Poussey, she'd want us to be having banter right now. Not sitting here moping around like our ancient grandmother had just died. We need to honor Poussey in the way she'd want us to which is to have fun", Taystee replied.

"I know", Brook replied.

Piper sat with Alex as they looked on at Brook crying. It made Alex think of the day Piper left her and her mum had died. Alex looked at Piper.

"That's exactly how I felt when you left me the day I found out my mum had died", Alex said.

"Alex I'm sorry", Piper said.

"I'd be gutted if Vincent ever left me", Lorna replied.

She got up put her tray on the side and left to go and get ready for her phone call with Vincent. Nicky looked at the other girls.

"Between you and me, I think his cheating on her", Nicky said.

"Men are dicks. I killed many of them. They seriously aren't worth your time", Frieda said.

"What makes you think his cheating on her", Piper asked.

"He has skipped visitation and he didn't answer his phone the other day. She's also been crying", Nicky replied.

"Fuck me", Piper said.

"Ok", Alex joked.

Sophia walked in as everyone started. Skinhead Helen threw some slop at her. Sophia ignored her and walked over to the counter.

"Man whore", Sankey yelled.

"I miss my man give us some dick", Angie yelled.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just said that", Leanne said.

"Me either", Angie said.

Sophia went to sit with Yoga and Sister and they shared a hug which was only short because a guard saw.

"No touching", said.

Sister and Sophia let go as Sister rolled her eyes. She had missed Sophia so much while she was in the shue. Sophia was happy to be back as she hadn't seen her wife Crystal or son Michael in a few months.

"I missed you", Sister said.

Everyone had to get to work and on Sophia was happy she got her salon back. Frieda went to the garden with Alex. They looked over at the construction girls.

"I'm glad that's not me", Frieda said.

"They get paid a dollar an hour", Alex replied.

"Yeah but I couldn't be fucked with doing that", Frieda replied.

Tiffany and Big Boo laid under a tractor together as Tiffany watched her friend fix it. After they finished they shared a kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"I fucking love you Doggett", Big Boo said.

Tiffany remained quiet. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss. She didn't want to tell Big Boo about Doughnuts and how they kissed again. She knew her friend would go mad, especially how last time he raped her.

"Would you ever forgive a rapist", Tiffany asked.

"Please don't tell me this is goung where I think its going", Big Boo asked.

"His a nice guy", Tiffany replied.

"He is a rapist", Big Boo said.

Tiffany stayed quiet. Over the main oart of construction some of the white power girls had noticed that none of the black girls were there.

"Where are they", Sankey asked.

"Who", Skinhead Helen asked.

"The forever poor", Sankey replied.

"The black girls", Brandy replied.

"I heard they got time off because their little friend died", Jennifer replied.

"This shit is fucked up. Where's justice for white people", Sankey replied.

Inside Litchfield Taystee was watching back to back Judy King cooking shows. It was Poussey's favourite and her favourite chef. Black Cindy walked in and found her doing it. She sat next to her friend.

"I miss her so much", Taystee said.

"We all do", Black Cindy replied.

"It feels as if she's gonna walk through that door and smile as she watches her", Taystee replied just as Suzanne entered.

"I know", Black Cindy replied.

"You know its easier loosing a family member than a friend because the family member you know they are now safe where as a friend is someone you've been through thick and thin and they love you like your family just like Vee did", Suzanne replied.

Taystee looked at Black Cindy. In a way Suzanne was right, it is harder to loose a friend than it is a family member. Taystee started to fear for her own safety.

"Vee and Poussey died here. I don't feel safe", Taystee replied.

Black Cindy hugged her friend as Suzanne just watched.


	2. Three New Inmates

Maritza drove the bus with Artesian McCullough a female guard to pick up three new inmates. They arrived and McCullough opened the door to let the first inmate in, Marybeth Elwes. She sat down as Maritza looked at her.

Marybeth is dark skinned with black cury hair and brown eyes. She's a bigger inmate who is obese. She never usually smiles and thinks of herself as hard as rocks. She's 31 years old. She is African American.

"What the fuck you looking at", Marybeth asked.

"Nothing", Maritza replied.

"Good", Marybeth answered.

"What you do to get prison", Maritza asked.

"Identity fraud, you", Marybeth replied.

"Stealing", Maritza replied.

McCullough came back and Maritza drove to the next area where two girls were going to get into the van. Marybeth was sat in the middle.

"Excuse me your going to have to move up for the new girls", Maritza said.

"Fuck them", Marybeth replied.

"Inmate. Move up", McCullough said.

Marybeth moved up and two young girls got in. Violet Windsor and Tiara Sanderson. Both Maritza and Marybeth were shocked at how young they looked.

"Excuse me, how old are you both", Maritza asked.

"I'm 19", Violet replied.

"18", Tiara replied.

"Your practically babies", Maritza said.

Violet is gothic, she has brown hair and blue eyes with heavy eye make up. She has a form of autism called asperger syndrome. Violet is an outsider who doesn't socialise much. She is from Essex in England

Tiara has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has her nose pierced. She wears red lipstick and big gold hooped earrings. She acts all hard but inside is a big softie. She is from Suffolk in England.

McCoullugh arrived back and Maritza drove them to Lichfield. They entered and Taystee met Marybeth as Morello met Violet and Tiara. They went to there bunks. Taystee brought Marybeth to her bunk which was Poussey's old bunk.

"This one is yours", Taystee said.

"But that's Poussey's bunk", Suzanne replied.

"No, no its not. Not anymore", Taystee replied.

 _flashback_

 _Taystee arrived at the prison for the very first time as was greated with Poussey. The girls got along as soon as they met._

 _"Wanna sit with me at lunch", poussey asked._

 _"Ok", Taystee replied._

 _"Sorry I'm Poussey", Poussey said._

 _"Taystee. Well my name is Tasha but my adoptive mum always called me Taystee", Taystee replied._

 _Taystee and Poussey went to lunch together_

 _End of Flashback_

Black Cindy wasn't happy that thete was someone in Poussey's bunk already. Violet had been assigned with Lorna and Big Boo while Tiara was in a bunk with Alex and Gina. Gina looked at her.

"Wow, Alex you ok sleeping on top", Gina asked.

Alex looked up. Tiara was pregnant. Alex swapped the pillows and Tiara smiled politely. She went to the bathroom as Alex looked at Gina.

"She doesn't even look old enough to be arrested, yet alone pregnant", Gina said.

"I think she's 18", Alex replied.

"18 and pregnant. There's pleanty she could had done", Gina replied.

"Yet she's wound up in here", Alex replied.

Piper walked over wanting to know what Alex and Gina were whispering about. Alex looked at her on and off girlfriend.

"What's the secret", Piper asked.

"That new blonde girl, she's pregnant and barley legal", Alex replied.

Piper looked shocked as Tiara returned barging past Piper. She sat on her bunk and looked around the place. It was dinner time and the inmates all lined up. Violet went to the back as she was worried about sitting in someone's seat. Tiara got the mush and walked with her try.

"Hey kid, come and sit with us", Nicky said.

Tiara walked over and sat with Nicky. Red looked over and walked over to introduce herself to her. Nicky smiled as Red walked over.

"The names Red and I didn't get a choice in this shit your eating", Red said.

"Its not really shit, is it as thats not good for my baby", Tiara asked.

"No its meant to be peas and meat", Red replied.

Red winked at Tiara and walked away. Nicky looked at her. Morello started talking about Vincent as Piper, Alex, Frieda, Gina and Anita rolled there eyes.

"Listen kid. She goes on about this bloke twenty four seven", Nicky said.

"Is she a screw loose", Tiara asked.

"Yeah", Nicky replied.

"And when me and Vincent have our baby we have chosen two names Vinny for a boy and Natalia for a girl. It will be so romantic", Morello said.

"It takes two to tangle and how you gonna get pregnant without him", Gina asked.

"There's ways", Morello replied.

Violet finally got to the front and got her mush. She sat on the corner of a table where no one was around. Tiffany moved up and sat with her.

"Im Tiffany, Tiffany Doggett", Tiffany said.

"Violet Windsor", Violet replied.

After dinner Red was holding a meeting for her family, Nicky brought Tiara as long with her. The other members of Red's family looked at her, Red smiled.

"This is Tiara", Nicky replied.

"Welcome Tiara, please take a seat", Red said.

Tiara sat next to Nicky and Alex and Red looked at her girls. She had a plan to get rid of Piscatella for good.

"Does it involve murder", Frieda asked.

"Possibly", Red replied.

"Im in", Frieda said.

Red's meeting finished and the girls left expect from Nicky and Tiara, Red was interested to know what Tiara did to land herself in prison at such a young age.

"Enlighten me", Red said.

"This pregnancy isn't my first, I have a little girl called Billie. I took Billie to the park and a man tried to grab her. I was in such a state of shock I didn't realise what I'd done until he was unconscious. I don't know if he'll survive or not, he touched my little girl", Tiara said.

"You beat him up while pregnant", Red asked.

"I'm four months gone, I was about a week when it happened so I didn't know", Tiara replied.

"What do your parents think of this pregnancy", Red asked.

"My mum died before I was born. I mean she died to save me and my dad died when I was two, my older brother William, his 42 has been bringing me up. We moved to America because he found out we have a grandmother out here", Tiara replied.

"So you've never had a mother", Red aasked.

"No", Tiara replied wiping a tear.

"Nicky tell the girls theres a meeting after breakfast tomorrow. We are making Tiara my prision daughter and your prison sister", Red said.

"Fucking hell Red you've just met the girl", Nicky replied.

"Stop being a jealous sister and go", Red replied.

Nicky left and Red brought Tiara back to the dorms with her. Tiara went into her dorm and laid down as Nicky walked in.

"Meeting after breakfast tomorrow", Nicky said.

She soon left again. The next morning quickly came and Taystee hadn't gotten any sleep. It was the fact that there was a new inmate in Poussey's bunk. Janae looked at her shaking her head.

"Its not fair its like she never fucking existed", Janae said.

 _flashback_

 _The Christmas show where Poussey, Black Cindy and Taystee Re singing Joy to the world and then Poussey sings amazing grace. Everyone looked so happy._

 _End of Flashback._

Taystee went to breakfast with Janae and Red went to her meeting straight after Violet got her mush. They went into the garden.

"As you have realised we have a new member. She's my prision daughter. I want you to all look out for Tiara like you do for Nicky. Do I make myself clear", Red asked.

"Yes Red", The girls said at once.

Norma nodded and gave Tiara a welcoming hug.


	3. New Bunks

"Ok inmates, no pissing about. We have your new dorms", Piscatella said.

"I've been in mine for fourteen years", Red replied.

"Shut it inmate", Piscatella replied.

The girls went over to the guards to get there new dorms. Piscatella looked over them all and got the scrunched up list from his pocket and opened it up. The other guards watched him.

"In bunk one I want Diaz, Ruiz, Flores and Mendoza", Piscatella said.

Daya, Maria, Blanca and Gloria walked into the bunk as Flanca, Maritza and Ouija in bunk two. Piscatella moved to bunk three where he stared at the inmates as the looked in the dirty room.

"Hayes, Watson, Soso and Abdullah", Piscatella called out.

Black Cindy, Janae, Brook and Alison walked in and they looked around, it looked as if the bunk hadn't been cleaned in years. Black Cindy looked at the other girls and she was appalled.

"Hell no, this is disgusting", Black Cindy said.

"People like you deserve it", Skinhead Helen said.

Piscatella moved on to bunk four and Taystee knew her name was going to be called out with Suzanne and the new inmate Marybeth Elwes. Piscatella looked over at them and started shouting the inmates.

"Jefferson, Warren, Burset and Elwes", Piscatella said.

Taystee walked in with Suzanne, Sophia and Marybeth. Suzanne claimed the first bottom bunk and Taystee claimed the second leaving Sophia and Marybeth to choose a top bunk to sleep on. Sophia jumped up on one not making a fuss where as Marybeth made one. She looked at both Taystee and Suzanne who were on the bottom bunks. She turned her attention on Suzanne knowing she'd move.

"Fuck no. I can't get up there. Move", Marybeth said.

Suzanne started to gather her things and get up the top bunk as Taystee stopped her.

"No. Suzanne stay where you are. She got to that bunk first. You got here last therefore your on top", Taystee said.

Marybeth sat on the top bunk in a bad mood. Piscatella moved on to bunk five and looked at all the white inmates. They got to bunk five and Piscatella looked at everyone. The girls looked back at him.

"Windsor, Black, Doggett and Rice", Piscatella said.

Big Boo, Tiffany, Angie and Violet walked in. Violet watched everyone claim a bunk and went to the last remaining bunk which was above Big Boo. She climbed up and sat on the bunk. In the bunk next to them Yoga, Alana, Sister and Mei had been placed.

"Im so happy to be away from Judy King", Yoga said.

The inmates arrived at bunk seven and Piscatella looked at the inmates and then called out the names of the inmates who would be in that bunk. He looked across the room and then read off his list.

"Sankey, Whitefield, Kukudio and Digory", Piscatella yelled.

Kasey and Jennifer walked forward as Lolly and Maureen walked in behind them. Lolly was excited about meeting her new bunk mates. She walked over to Kasey and smiled at her.

"Good day to you. Im Lolly", Lolly said.

"Kasey", Kasey replied.

Piscatella had already moved on to the next bunk and placed Piper, Alex, Leanne and Skinhead Helen in there. The next bunk then got Stephanie, Brandy, Gina and Frieda. The inmates walked on.

"Reznikov, Nicholls, Sanderson, Romano", Piscatella yelled.

Red walked with her girls as they entered the bunk. All of a sudden Piscatella took Norma out and swapped her with Morello. This made Red's job easier meaning she could boss Lorna around to sleep on the top bunk for the sake of pregnant inmate Tiara.

"Me and Tiara can't get up on top so you girls have to", Red replied.

"I'll go above Tiara", Morello said.

"No. You are above me. I want to see my prison daughters as they sleep", Red replied.

"That's kinda creepy", Tiara replied.

Norma was brought upstairs and went into a room where Judy King greeted her. Norma just smiled.

The last bunk was Brandy, Anita and Ramona. Ramona and Anita didn't feel safe with the racist girl she was sharing with. An alarm went off and everyone dropped to the ground. The guards did a search around everyone's bunks after finding a substance. Red looked up at Healy. She wasn't happy.

"This is ridiculous, the girl is pregnant", Red said.

"It's routine, I'm sorry", Healy replied.

The alarms stopped and Red and Nicky helped Tiara up. The drugs were found by Jennifer's bunk and she was taken down to max. Brandy left her bunk and walked over to a guard. He looked at her and Piscatella turned around.

"What do you want inmate", He asked.

"I want to go in with Sankey now Digory is gone", Brandy relplied.

"Fine", Piscatella replied.

She grabbed her things and went into the bunk. It was movie night and Red lead her girls to the room. Norma was happy to see Red again. Tiara went and sat next to Violet at the back.

"Who you in with", Tiara asked.

"Big Boo, Tiffany and Angie, you", Violet asked.

"Red, Lorna and Nicky", Tiara replied.

The film started playing and Violet got bored and left, Tiara carefully got up and followed her. She was sat in Big Boo's bunk. Tiara joined her.

 _flashback_

 _Violet was at primary (elementary) school where she had met Tiara who was in the year below. The girls met when they had both gone to the no one to play with area. The seven and six year old girls looked and smiled at each other._

 _"I'm Tiara", Tiara said._

 _"I'm Violet", Violet replied._

 _Violet taught Tiara a lot about cats, it was her favourite subject and animal. The girls then started seeing each other more often and had sleepovers and went round each others for dinner. Violet smiled at her friend._

 _"This is my mum", Violet said._

 _"This must be Tiara", Violet's mum said._

 _Violet walked away from school with Tiara after they had known each other for a few weeks._

 _end of flashback._

In the film Alex and Piper looked at each other smiling. They walked out one after another and went to the laundry room where they started kissing and then Alex looked at Piper.

"Fuck me", Alex said.

Piper and Alex started to have sex as back in the dorms Violet had moved and gone into Tiara's bunk as Big Boo had returned. They sat on her bunk and Violet smiled at her.

"It's been so long", Violet replied.

It's been four months but before we met again in prison after the performing arts course it was seven years", Tiara replied.

 _flashback_

 _"Your daughter has a form of autism called Asperger Syndrome", A doctor said._

 _Violet's mum was in shock while her teenage daughter just sat in silence, she wanted to go home and try out her new eye pencil she had brought. Her mum and Violet arrived home and they looked into the help Violet can get._

 _end of flashback._

The film ended and everyone went back to their dorms.


	4. Just another Flashback

**This whole chapter will be a Flashback**

* * *

 _Alex and Piper laid kissing as they were about to go to sleep, tomorrow was a big day for them, they were going to smuggle drugs into France. Alex stopped kissing Piper and smiled._

 _"Night", Alex said._

 _The next morning the alarm was supposed to go off at five thirty am but instead it went off at the usual time eight am. Alex looked at the alarm clock and panicked._

 _"Fuck", Alex said._

 _"What is it", Piper asked._

 _She looked at the clock and rushed out of bed getting her things together as Alex packed her bag last night. They rushed to the car and Alex spead down the road. She nearly crashed as she was going to fast. They arrived and both girls ran into the airport._

 _"Shit", Alex said._

 _"What is it", Piper asked._

 _"I forgot the passports", Alex said._

 _Alex gave Piper the look to mean she'd actually forgotten the class A drugs which was crack and herion. They rushed out and got back into the car._

 _"How was I so stupid", Alex asked._

 _"You weren't", Piper replied._

 _Alex spead back but an officer started to follow them. Alex slowed down and panicked as she pulled over and got out of the car. Piper remained in the car and waited for her._

 _"You do know you were going at 120 miles per hour", The officer asked._

 _"Im so sorry", Alex replied._

 _The officer did everything as Piper sat quietly looking at her watch. Wgat seemed like forever was only five minutes. Alex got back in the car and looked at Piper._

 _"Fuck", Alex said._

 _"Your ok right", Piper asked._

 _"I'm fucked but I'm fine", Alex replied._

 _She drove back to the house and got the crack and the herion and put them in her make up bag for now. She ran back to the car and they drove back._

 _"How long until the flight", Alex asked._

 _"Half an_ _hour", Piper replied._

 _"Shit", Alex replied._

 _She drove as fast as she could without being caught as they made to the airport. They got in and Piper had the passports. She showed them both and then they went to get their bags checked. Alex looked with hope that they would find the drugs. The bags got the all clear. They got to the toilets and Piper looked at Alex._

 _"Where did you hide them", Piper asked._

 _"In an old foundation bottle and an old mascara bottle", Alex replied._

"Cleaver", Piper replied.

They boared the plane and sat in there seats. Alex smiled at Piper as a teenage girl sat next to them and her dad sat behind them.

"P I'm just behind you", James said.

"Yeah ok", Poussey replied.

The plane got going and Poussey turned her head and looked at the two woman she was sat next to. Alex was looking out of the window while Piper looked at Poussey.

"Im Poussey", Poussey said.

"Piper", Piper replied.

Poussey smiled. The plane landed and Poussey and her dad got off and Piper and Alex got off last. They went to their hotel room and Alex laid on the bed. She smiled at Piper. She fell asleep as Piper got up and sorted out the crack amd the herion. She put it in bags and then she went to sleep next to Alex. The next morning Alex went out and she dealed to people and then kept her head down. Piper didn't think it was fair that Alex got all the work and went to find her. She found Alex when she was alone.

"Alex", Piper said.

"Hey", Alex replied.

"I want to deal", Piper said.

"Fuck no", Alex replied.

"Please", Piper asked.

Piper kissed Alex in hope that she would change her mind. Alex gave in and gave Piper some crack to deal. With her head held high Piper went to an alleyway anx waited for people to buy crack. Poussey came over.

"How much", Poussey asked.

"Your a kid", Piper replied.

"I need something", Poussey replied.

Piper looked in her bag and gave her some marijuana. Poussey lit it and smiled. Piper handed her all the marijuana as she had grown it to sell if Alex wouldn't let her deal. Poussey walked off as Piper took a deep breath. She went home and burst into tears as she waited for Alex to come home. She cried as she felt bad. Alex eventually arrived home and rushed over to a tearful Piper.

"Pipes what is it", Alex asked.

"I dealed to a kid, an innocent kid", Piper replied.

"How old", Alex asked.

"I don't know, about fourteen to sixteen", Piper replied.

Alex wiped Pipers tears and gave her a kiss. She tried not to get her worried. Thry had a good nights sleep before flying back home.

"Night", Alex said.

The next morning they went to the airport and then they got onto the plane. Alex and Piper sat in there seats and the plane set off. Alex fell asleep as Piper smiled. She thought Alex looked cute as she slept. After hours on the plane they eventually arrived back in Texas. Piper drove them home as Alex was still tired.

* * *

 **Sorry I wasn't sure where Piper and Alex used to live so Texas came to mind.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you leave a review of what you thought :)**


	5. Work Inmate

Healy was on the job to give the three new inmates a job. He went to construction first and Marybeth was assigned there. She walked over to Black Cindy and Janae and looked at what they were doing.

"Fuck no, I've never done this shit", Marybeth said.

"None of us had", Black Cindy replied.

"Fuck this", Marybeth replied.

Healy then went to laundry where Angie and Leanne work, he smiled at Violet who was going to be working there. She went to the corner where she did some folding of clothes and put them in piles of what belongs to who.

"Why can't we have blondie, this one is emo and shit", Angie said.

"Angie that's not nice", Leanne replied.

"But she is", Angie replied.

"Yeah, well at least I have more brain cells. Meth head", Violet replied.

"I think they're really getting along", Tiara said.

She smiled cheekily as Healy left with her. She brought her to the kitchen where Gloria was shouting in Spanish. Tiara looked worried as she is unable to speak Spanish. Gloria looked over and smiled.

"This is Tiara, she could do with learning how to cook", Healy said.

"Why doesn't she come with me", Red said.

"That's the sprit, have you met Red", Healy asked.

"Yes, we share a bunk, she's one of mine", Red replied.

Healy left and was relived he had gotten everyone to there job on time. Maria walked over to Tiara after realising she was pregnant. She took her to side and smiled at her. Usually as a bitch Maria would have said something horrible since Pepa was taken from her but instead she was nice to Tiara.

"I know exactly what your going through, being pregnant in prison", Maria said.

"It hurts I can't see my baby on the screen. I just want to know if the baby is ok", Tiara replied.

"I know", Maria replied.

Lunch was served and everyone lined up for some lunch. Tiara stood next to Daya as she helped give everyone the food. Daya shook her head as she stood with Tiara knowing the same happened with her and Armaria but she doesn't know where Armaria is.

"Your kid, does it have a place to go", Daya asked.

"My brother", Tiara replied.

"ok", Daya replied.

At lunch everyone sat in there groups. Violet had begun to sit with Tiffany and Big Boo since she had started sharing a bunk with them. Tiffany and Big Boo smiled at her.

"What job have they got you doing", Big Boo asked.

"Laundry", Violet replied.

"I used to do that, its pretty nastyat times, especially the shit stains in panties", Tiffany replied.

Taystee came down and went and sat with her girls. Marybeth glared at her from the other side of the table, she was clearly jealous of Taystee's position.

"Well look who it is, little miss glamour", Marybeth said.

"What has she done to you", Janae asked.

"Fuck what she's done and fuck you. She gets to sit on her arse all day while we all have to work. Its shit man", Marybeth replied.

Taystee felt a little hurt over this, she was still getting over Poussey's death and now theres a woman who not only has replaced Poussey but she's not very nice. Taystee moved tables and went and sat with Sophia,Yoga and Sister.

"Don't you want to sit with the black girls", Yoga asked.

"Nah. Marybeth is a bitch man", Taystee replied.

"We're all bitches. Its why we're in here", Sister replied.

"Honey. You got to rise above that bitch. She will get what's coming to her just you wait. The other inmates and I kbow Janae defiantly won't stand for her behaviour", Sophia said.

Taystee knew she was right, Marybeth would get what was coming to her eventually. It was like having Vee round all over again. Vee used to think she ran the place until she excaped and Miss Rosa ran her over. The bell went and everyone had to get vack to work. Blanca and Tiara were doing the washing up and trying.

"You wash, I'll dry", Blanca said.

Tiara began the washing up as Blanca dryed up all the plates. All of a sudden she ran to the toilets with Red, Norma and Gloria quickly following her. Red went into the cubicle and liften back her hair as Norma comforted the eighteen year old as she threw up. Gloria watched in horror.

"Is she ok", Gloria asked.

"No she's puking everywhere", Red replied.

Norma brought Tiara back to her bunk as Red went to Healy's office. Healy smiled as she entered, he sat back getting ready to listen to what she had to say.

"That slop has become enough. A pregnant girl has just thrown up", Red said.

"Where is she", Healy asked.

"Tiara is in her bunk with Norma", Red replied.

Healy sighed and took Red up to see Caputo about the meals. Red entered as he looked up. Taystee was trying to listen in from her office.

"Its about time we get some proper food in this place. A pregnant girl has been sick", Red replied.

"You know we can't afford it", Caputo replied.

"Then do it like a weekly shop and we'll store the food or buy big portions", Red said.

Back down in the kitchen Gloroa felt as kf it was her fault that Tiara had thrown up. Maria went and stood next to her friend trying to comfort her.

"No fue tu culpa", Maria said.

"Una chica estaba enfermo", Gloria replied.

"Está con niño", Maria replied.

"Y si el bebé está lesionado", Gloria asked.

Maria looked over at Daya. It was obvious Gloria was beating herself up over the situation with Tiara being sick. Gloria didn't understand if it was any other inmate she wouldn't of cared but due to the pregnancy its like something suddenly came to her. A feeling like she had to make a change. Red returned and Gloria looked at her.

"How is she", Gloria asked.

"She'll be ok", Red replied.

"Good. Its about time this food fucking changed", Gloria said.

"Then Im your fairt Godmother. I had a little chat with Caputo and his agreed to get us normal food to eat after what happened with Tiara", Red replied.

Gloria ran over and hugged Red. Her kitchen was finally going to serve more food. Back when Red was in charge she always liked the idea of having a variety of foods instead of the same. Gloria looked at Blanca, Gina, Daya and Maria.

"Say hello to your new boss, Red", Gloria said.

Red smiled as she got her kitchen back.

* * *

 **Authors notes.**

 **All Spanish was from Google Translate so Im sorry if some of it is wrong.**

No fue tu culpa- It wasn't your fault

Una chica estaba enfermo- A girl was sick

Está con niño- Shes with child

Y si el bebé está lesionado- What if the baby is hurt


	6. A New President

**Authors notes: For those who Support Donald Trump, I'm not disrespecting you in anyway. Its how the inmates feel about the news.**

The inmates found out who their new president was and not many of them were happy. The white Power girls were happy though.

"I love Donald Trump", Angie said.

"Yes. He will make America right again", Sankey replied.

"You do realise his a fat orange wotsit, right", Tiara asked.

"Why you getting involved England. Your not even American so fuck you", Sankey replied.

Tiara walked away. Taystee was sitting with the Black girls. They weren't happy about the new president. Suzanne looked at Taystee as she looked up.

"Poussey would make us all happy, we wouldn't worry with her around", Taystee said.

"The new President is a racist prick amd my momma have to live with that", Black Cindy said.

"Prison is already a racist place", Janae replied.

Taystee was really missing Poussey now. It was ok for Suzanne who had told herself Poussey had been realised and gone to Germany where her father was. Brook sat on the end still crying about her death. Alison was hugging her.

"Shh shh", Alison said trying to calm her.

"Oi. Calm the fuck down", Janae said.

In the kitchen, Red, Norma, Gina and Tiara were trying to hatch up a plan. They were caught out by Gloria. She walked over.

"I know its your kitchen Red but we need someone to help serve", Gloria said.

"Norma, go help serve", Red said.

Norma gave Red that look but she went anyway. Gina followed as Red was left with her youngest prison daughter. Tiara and Red sat on the floor as Red smiled at her.

"How is the man doing", Red asked.

"I don't know. What if I've killed him Red", Tiara asked.

"Then we will be here for you", Red replied.

Red was playing with Tiara's hair. They went to get their lunch and then went back to their bunks before visitation.

"Red, Nicholls, Morello", Piscatella said.

Visitation arrived and Tiara sat in her bunk crying. Gloria noticed her and walked in and sat on her bed.

"Hey, whats wrong", Gloria asked.

"I can't see Billie, William is at work and my grandma can't drive", Tiara said.

Gloria took Tiara to Sophia who was helping her out with her son Benny. Sophia sees the youngest inmate crying and quickly wants to help.

"Oh honey, what ever is the matter", Sophia asked.

"I can't see Billie, she's only four and William works", Tiara replied.

"That favour you did for me, can you do the same for Tiara. Can Crystal pick up Billie", Gloria asked.

"I'll see what I can do", Sophia replied.

Sophia went to the phones and made a call to her wife. She was surprised as Michael picked up. She was happy to hear her son's voice.

"Donald Trump won the election", Michael said.

"I know, just keep out of people's way. Its a horrible world out there son", Sophia replied.

"Mum is Sophia", Michael said.

Crystal hurried to the phone to speak to her oylther half. Sophia smiled as she heard her wifes voice again.

"Hello", Crystal said.

"You know you pick up Benny, is there any chance you could pick up a four year old girl called Billie Sanderson. Her mum is in bits", Sophia replied.

"We do still have room, yes", Crystal replied.

"Her mum will be so proud", Sophia replied.

She gave Crystal the state Billie was in and Gloria was helping Billie with a visitation order. Sophia came back excited.

"Crystal can pick up Billie and your Grandma", Sophia said.

Tiara jumped up and hugged Sophia. They went to the TV room where The White Power girls were watching Donald Trump on the news.

"Go Donald", Skinhead Helen said.

"His a big headed prick", Big Boo replied.

"Shut the fuck up. We love Trump", Leanne replied.

"His kind of fit", Angie replied.

The White Power girls all looked at Angie and agreed. Big Boo looked at Tiffany and Violet who were all sitting in the corner.

"Those girls need a good punching", Big Boo said.

"I dare you", Tiffany said.

"I'd do it", Violet replied.

Gloria, Sophia and Tiara sat at the back as they weren't happy. They wanted Hillary to win the election. A fight broke out in the TV room and Taystee walked in and couldn't believe it.

"ENOUGH. YOU LIKE DONALD TRUMP CONGRATULATIONS YOU LIKE DONALD TRUMP. YOU SUPPORTED HILLARY CLINTON THEN YOU SUPPORT HILLARY. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO IN HERE. SO STOP FIGHTING AND CAN'T WE JUST GET ON", Taystee shouted.

Taystee was surprised that she managed to calm everyone down. Angie stood up and Taystee looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"We don't have to listen to you", Angie said.

"All those who want to join I'm starting Yoga now, follow me", Yoga said.

Taystee, Gloria, Violet, Big Boo, Tiffany, Janae and Leanne all followed with Tiara a little later. Tiara just watched as she was pregnant. Yoga did some breathing techniques with the girls.

"I know you all have different views on the election but we all need to be friends", Yoga said.

"I agree", Tiara replied.

"Turn and hug the person next to you", Yoga said.

Everyone hugged and Yoga got up and gave Tiara a hug. The Yoga session ended and the girls went back to their bunks. Red sat on her bed as Nicky and Lorna walked in with Tiara. Red looked at them.

"Girls we need a plan. We are going to rip apart The White Power girls", Red said.

Nicky Lorna and Tiara just looked at each other. It was a big job to do. There was only four of them but The White Power girls have six of them.

"This will be the end of that pathetic rasist group", Red said.


	7. Fuck Piscatella

Piscatella was in the canteen watching thie inmates as they ate thete breakfast. He was in a foul mood today and wasn't to be messed with or pissed around.

 ** _flashback_**

 _Piscatella is driving his car when he looses control and crashes it into a near by tree. He sighs as he gets out and looks at the damage he has caused._

 _"Fuck", Piscatella said._

 _He went to the nearest bus stop and waited for a bus. It arrived ten minutes late. He was getting even more annoyed. He slammed down the bus fair and just walked to the back of the bus where he sat down._

 _"Fuck this", He said to himself._

 _He hiccuped which made him even more grumpy than he already was. He couldn't afford to have hiccups today. Not in front of the inmates, he needed to be taken seriously. He got off the bus and walked the rest of the way until he reached Litchfield. Baxter Bayley approached from behind him as he hiccuped._

 _"Sir you appear to have the hiccups", Baxter said._

 _Piscatella looked at him_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Piper sat next to Lorna as she went on about her husband. Nicky was half asleep at how boring Lorna could make the conversation and the fact Nicky liked Lorna but she went and got married without telling her while she was in the MAX. Tiara came to sit with them. She ate her toast and eggs. She put her tray up when Piscatella suddenly tripped her up. The pregnant eighteen year old fell to the ground as Red came running out of her kitch towards Tiara.

"You cunt", Red said.

She turned her intentions on Tiara as all the inmate's looked at Piscatella. Tiara was clutching on to her stomach as Maritza ran to Flanca. Daya had lost her daughter and seeing Tiara laying there was reminding her of when she was tripped up. Maritza came back in with Artesian McCullough. The female guard helped Tiara up with Red's help and took her to hospital.

"I hope the kid and her kid is ok", Nicky said.

"Tiara is a fighter", Red said.

Red went to Mr Caputo and walked in. Caputo looked up as hevwas faced with the inmate. She took a seat as he looked at her.

"Yes", Caputo asked.

"I want Piscatella out. He has injured an inmate", Red replied.

Caputo looked at Red. She was making a serious accusation against a member of staff. Wrecked with guilt the the inmate who Piscatella knocked over Baxter went to Caputo's office to make a complaint about the guard. He knocked on the door.

"Sorry sir, you busy", Baxter asked.

"No. No. What's up", Caputo asked.

"I want to make a complaint about Piscatella", Baxter replied.

At the hospital Maritza was sat in the van waiting as McCullough was inside the hospital with Tiara. The nurse came back in as Tiara and Artesian looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, but your baby has died", The doctor said.

Tiara nodded in tears as Artesian was trying not to cry. She ran to the mini van in tears as Maritza just looked at the gaurd.

"You ok", Maritza asked.

"She's lost the baby", Artesian said crying.

The guard hugged Maritza as she hugged the guard back trying to comfort her. She had never seen a guard that upset before. Healy had driven down to see Tiara. He entered the hospital as Tiara was looking tired.

"Hey", Healy said.

"Hey", Tiara replied.

"I heard what happened. Im so sorry", Healy replied.

"Billie couldn't wait to be a big sister. I know I'm young and I've got things wrong but I wanted to make my little girl happy. Now her mum is locked away. Tied to a hospital bed with a dead baby inside of her. Its not fair", Tiara replied.

"Red sends her love", Healy replied.

McCullough walked back in with the doctor. It was good she found her as it meant she could pretend she was talking options with her. The wheeled Tiara away as Artesian looked at Healy.

"I just paid for her to go privately. Its all my savings but I wouldn't want a dead baby inside of me for two weeks", Artesian said.

"But ypu were saving to go to Cyprus", Healy replied.

"Some things are worth waiting for", Artesian replied.

Back at Litchfield Red was beating herself up over Tiara being in hospital. Norma was hugging her as Gloroa came in. She looked up.

"What do you want man", Nicky asked.

"Its not your fault. Theres a protest for Tiara to get that fucking piece of shit called Piscatella out of this shit hole and be put in one of his own. Come on. We need your help", Gloria said.

Red, Nicky and Norma followed Gloria to the canteen where everyone had come into a team. Red stood in front of them as the girls waited for Piscatella to enter the canteen.

"JUSTICE FOR TIARA", Alex shouted.

"MAKE LITCHFIELD SAFE", Black Cindy shouted.

"MORE JUSTICE FOR WHITES", Sankey shouted.

Baxter Bayley entered with Piscatella and Luscheck. Piscatella wasn't happy with the way the girls were behaving. He looked at them.

"GET DOWN NOW", Piscatella yelled.

After he said that he loudly hiccuped causing the girls to fall into fits of laughter. No one was taking Piscatella seriously as he had the hiccups. They weren't listening to him and continued standing on the table.

"Piscatella sounds like a frog", Janae said.

"Ribbert Ribbert", Sankey replied.

The roit in the canteen continued as Piscatella couldn't control his hiccups. Caputo came down amd looked at Joel Luscheck. He turned and smiled at his boss.

"What is Judy King doing her", Caputo asked.

"Rioting with the other girls", Luscheck replied.

"Sus hipo suenan jodieron", Flanca said.

"Buena" Gloria said laughing.

Back in the hospital Tiara had her baby, a baby boy. She was given a box which was sent to her grandmother as she wasn't aloud it in the prision. She was wheeled back to the minibus in a wheelchair and sat in the back. She burst into tears. Once they arrived she got back into the wheelchair and was wheeled into the canteen where everyone looked at her.

"We'll take her from here", Red said.

Red pushed the wheelchair to the bunks with Nicky and Lorna following. The room as silent as they knew she had lost her baby. The inmates had a minute silence in honour of Tiara's baby. Once it was over they looked at each other.

"This world is fucked up", Marybeth said.

"JUSTICE FOR TIARA. FIRE PISCATELLA", Piper said.

In the dorms Tiara broke down in Red's arms as Nicky and Lorna sat on the bed watching. Red tried to calm her down. She hugged her tight not wanting to let go. Red smiled at the eighteen year old as she calmed down a little.

"So what was my prision grandson called", Red asked.

"Bradley. Bradley Nicolas Sanderson. Is Bradley a good name", Tiara asked.

"Bradley is perfect", Red replied.

"His in heaven. He never had a chance to fuck up", Tiara said.

"When you were little you pickeed the prettiest flowers. People are God's flowers. Bradley must have been someone special", Lorna said trying to comfort her.

Caputo fired Piscatella. As he left the girls cheered as the mean fucker had been fired. They were finally listened to and managed to get rid of the fat bully that was running the prison. The new boss was Artesian McCullough. She was nervous but excited at the same time.

* * *

Sus hipo suenan jodieron- His hiccups sound fucked up.

Buena- Good one

Got the Spanish from Google Translate so it might not be right


	8. Back to Business

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of your support. I can only apologise that this chapter has taken so long. I've been going through some personal issues. I hope to go back to updating this fanfic more often :) Im so sorry this update has taken so long and hope you all enjoy.**

Tiara was still upset over loosing Bradley. Norma was sat comforting her in the kitchen as Red did tge job Tiara was meant to do. Like a daughter to her, Red wanted to protect Tiara and help her as much as possible. Gloria came over with a tissue and gave a half smile.

"It must be hard", Gloria said.

"The girl's just lost a baby, of course its hard for her", Red replied.

The news was actually the talk of the prison. Everyone including the guards were talking about baby Bradley. Lorna and Nicky were in there bunks talking about it.

"The poor kid", Nicky said.

"Piscatella really fucked up, more than any of us. His basically a murderer now", Lorna said.

"I feel for Tiara, she's an eighteen year old girl", Nicky said.

"Its unfair she's still forced to work", Lorna replied.

Alex walked in amd sat on the bed, she wanted to know what Nicky and Lorna were talking about. They looked at each other and just thought what the hell.

"We are talking about Tiara and this place", Nicky said.

"Poor kid", Alex replied.

"Her friend Violet is quiet", Lorna said.

"A little too quiet" Alex replied.

"She's not that bad, I've spoken to her a couple of times, she has a form of Autism", Nicky replied.

"What's Violet in for anyway", Nicky asked.

"I heard is for stealing", Alex said.

"Fucking hell, is that it", Nicky replied.

Alex just shrugged. Sophia came over with Sister. They followed her into the game room where everyone else was. Guards were standing at stools.

"What the fuck is happening", Janae said.

"Classes. You will each put your name down for one class and get a qualification from it", Healy said.

"Yeah because everyone wants a fucked up jail bird working for them", Tiara replied.

"There's hairdressing, motor, English classes, plumbing and electricity. However you will still have your jobs to do", Healy said.

"Well how the fuck does that work then", Nicky quietly said.

"If you putvyour name down for electricity you'll be paid while working", Violet said.

"I like you, you have brains", Nicky reolied.

Violet awkwardly smiled. The girls rushed over to put there name down somewhere. Gloria guided the Spanish girls to Englishes classes.

"Why would we want to do that", Daya asked.

"It will help you get a job when you leave", Gloria replied.

Fuck it. Put me down for English classes. Im in here until I die so I might as well improve my English and be a more worded tosser than I already am", Frieda said.

"That's the spirit inmate", Healy replied.

Tiara put her name down for hairdressing after Maritza and Flaca. The Spanish girls who had ignored Gloria's English lesson speech walked away but Gloria wasn't happy with them.

"Why the fuck you not doing English lessons", Gloria asked.

"We wanted to do hairdressing. When I was a kid it was my dream job", Maritza replied.

Glotia walked off in a bad mood and started peeling the potatoes. Red amd Tiara came back in followed by Gina and Norma.

"What did you pick", Gloria asked.

"I put my name down on Electricity and so did Norma", Red said.

"I choose hairdressing so when I get out maybe I can make Billie's hair pretty. Bradley's hair would of been cute spiked", Tiara said getting upset over Bradley.

"I choose English lessons. I've never been a good reader or speller so maybe I'll get better", Gina replied.

"See you there", Gloria smiled

"Me and Flaca will see you in Hairdressing", Maritza said.

"I saw Nicky put down Electricity", Blanca said.

"Good girl", Red replied.

"What's for dinner today", Gloria asked.

"Shit with shit", Tiara replied.

"By that she means Chicken steak and mash potato", Red replied.

"Wish we could have pizza", Gina said.

"I'd kill for a pizza", Tiara replied.

"Tiara sweetie you've already killed a man, please no more killings", Red replied.

Tiara sat down amd went pale as it suddenly dawned on her how long shevwas in for. Gloria and Red looked at one another and walked over to make sure the younger inmate was alright. Gina and Blanca continued with what Red and Gloria were going as Norma continued mixing everything together.

"Billie will be sixteen if I get out for good behaviour. She'll be twenty two if not. I've fucked up so bad I'm missing my baby's childhood amd Bradley dying was all part of the punishment", Tiara said.

She burst into tears as Red and Gloria both comforted her. The other inmates in the kitchen looked on. Daya looked at Blanca.

"Yet if we were crying Gloria would hit us round the head", Daya said.

"Cierto", Blanca said.

They got on with work as Red took a tearful Tiara back to there dorm. Both Nicky and Lorna were alerted at her cries. Marybeth looked at Taystee.

"Attention seeking whore", Marybeth said.

"She's just lost a baby", Taystee replied.

"I've lost five. I had five abortions. I don't see what Britain is crying about", Marybeth tlreplied.

"You choose to loose your babies, Tiara didn't. What she show's which many inmates don't is she has a heart and I respect the white girl for that you hear whst I'm saying", Taystee said.

"I agree. My parents are white. I love them", Suzanne replied.

"What's crazy going on about", Marybeth asked.

"That doesn't matter", Taystee replied.

Marybeth sat on her bunk. She knew she'd been a stubborn cow. She went over to the bunk where Tiara was and stood in the door way.

"We meet in the van. You arrived with me, I wanna check that you ok and shit. Its not much but I've brought you tissues and a a tampon", Marybeth said.

"Tiara will be fine, thank you for the gifts", Red said.

Marybeth walked away and Tiara chucked the tampon over to Lorna. She prefers wearing pads wear as Lorna don't give a shit. Tiara eventually stopped crying and dinner was served. It was different for Red to be receiving dinner and not giving it out and eating the leftovers. She sat next to Tiara on the same table as Alex, Piper, Nicky and Lorna. Red smiled.

 **Authors notes part 2**

 **Cierto- True**


	9. The Secret Life Of Alex

Alex sat in her bunk alone. She looked around her surroundings, just three walls and a door gap. She laid back and took her glasses off, it was only a matter of time until one of the guards realise she had a part to play in killing the guard with Lolly. She got up and went to the canteen, she didn't know why the death was suddenly hitting her like this, she'd been fine ever since it had happened.

"Alex what can I get you", Red asked.

"Whatever", Alex replied.

Red put dried up pasta on her plate and Alex sat away from everyone. She quickly finished her lunch before Piper came in and went back to her bunk. She started to cry as Lolly came in.

"Why we crying", Lolly asked.

"I, I don't know", Alex replied.

"That's cool. I never really know what I'm crying about either", Lolly replied.

Lolly gave Alex a hug and they went outside and sat in the shed for a little while, it brought back the memories of the killing the guard. She started to cry in the shed.

"Fuck", Alex said.

"Its ok. He can't fuck you up anymore he is rotting down there", Lolly replied.

"Its my fault, you wouldn't of killed him if it wasn't my fault", Alex said.

"He was hurting you so I protected you", Lolly replied.

 ** _flashback_**

Alex is at home with her mum. She goes out leaving Alex home alone even though she's only four years old. Alex sat by the window watching her mum leave. She ran upstairs and started playing with her dolls unsure on what else to do. Alex got up and looked out of the window, there was still no sign of no one.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Alex sat in the corner and Lolly sat with her. Frieda came in but didn't take much notice, she just took the sunflower and left again. Alex got up and ran back inside.

"No running inmate", Baxter Bayley said.

"Sorry", Alex replied.

She walked to her bunk and sat down. She got the notebook out from undr her pillow and the pen which she had hidden and started to write in her note book that she keeps like a diary.

 _Dear Diary._

 _Today I fucked up big time. I suddenly felt affected by a death but there's no one I can talk to. I'm fucked up and I need some desperate help. Ax_

She hid the diary back under her pillow and laid on her bunk. She took her glasses off and all of a sudden the alarm went off. She rolled off the top bunk and hit the floor with a lot of force. She was surrounded in blood and unconscious.

"False alarm inmates", Doughnuts said.

Everyone but Alex got up. She was lying there limb. Blank Cindy walked by and came across her. She tried to get Alex up but it didn't work.

"Alex", Black Cindy said.

There was no reply. Black Cindy quickly ran over to Healy's office and knocked on the door until he answered it. He finally got uo and opened the door looking at Black Cindy.

"Please, its Alex, she's unresponsive", Black Cindy said.

Healy followed Black Cindy to Alex's bunk where she was lying there limb. She was still breathing. Maritza got the van ready as she watched Healy put her in the back of the van.

"Doesn't she need an ambulance", Maritza asked.

"We'll be quicker", Healy replied.

Maritza drove to the hospital and waited in the van as Healy went inside. Doughnuts moved to the front of the van. Inside the hospital Healy was sat by Alex who was still unconscious. He looked at her notes and then at Alex but there was no change.

"Fucking hell Alex", Healy said.

Back in the prison Piper was sat in the bunk alone, Sister came and joined her. She put her arm around her and smiled.

"She'll be alright", Sister said.

"How do you fucking know", Piper asked.

"I just do", Sister replied.

Piper half smiled, she was still worried about Alex. The fact none of the guards were telling anyone anything made it harder for Piper to deal with. She turned and looked at Sister.

"What if she's dead", Piper asked.

"Im sure she's not", Sister replied.

In the hospital Alex was sat on the bed looking around. She could tell other paitients were judging her due to a guard being with her and the smell that lingured as she only has cold water to wash herself with. She turned and looked at Healy who smiled at her.

"Hey", Healy said.

"Hi", Alex replied.

A young scout who was selling cooking to get a badge walked over. She had black hair and brown eyes and wore glasses.

"Hello, my name is Alice-Jane, would you like to have a cookie I made today", Alice-Jane asked.

"Alex looked at Healy. She was unsure shecwas aloud one due to being a prisioner. Healy looked at Alex laughing then looked at Alice-Jane.

"Sure, can we have two", Healy asked.

"Sure", Alice-Jane replied.

Healy took two and gave one to Alex. Alice-Jane walked away as Alex watched. She ate her cookie and turned and looked at Healy.

"How old would you say she is", Alex asked.

"Between ten and twelve", Healy replied.

"I had a daughter. I named her Jane but I gave her up for adoption. Her adoptive parents sent me a picture of her and on the back it said Alice-Jane. I think we just saw my daughter", Alex said.

"How old would she be now", Healy asked.

"Eleven", Alex replied.

"Does Piper know about Jane slash Alice-Jane", Healy asked.

"No", Alex replied.

"Do you think you should tell her", Healy asked.

"I don't know. I don't regret putting Jane up for adoption. She'd be in care now anyway if I'd kept her. Look where I ended up", Alex said.

Healy supported Alex. She later discharged from hospital and went back to Litchfield. She went to her bunk and smiled at Piper who was waiting for her. Healy walked past and winked at her. Alex did never tell Piper about her daughter Jane who she possibly met when she met Alice-Jane but nothing is kept secret for long in Lichfield.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review :)**


	10. Alex

Alex returned and she sat in her cell in the corner. Piper knew there was something wrong as she was being more quiet than usual. She sat with Alex who just broke down. Gloria was walking past as it happened. She walked in and sat opposite Alex and Piper.

"You ok", Gloria asked.

"She's fine", Piper replied.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asked Vause", Gloria said.

Alex was crying to much to even give an answer. Alice-Jane was the daughter she'd wished for but couldn't keep due to not being able to cope. Her adoptive parents obviously wanted her to know where she came from when they kept Jane in her name.

"There are inmates here who can never see there kids that often. Me, Sophia, Tiara, Daya, Maria, Red, Alison and loads more", Gloria said.

"Gloria", Piper said.

"What. My son is fucking up without me. Sophia's son has started swearing and getting arrested due to my son. That's not fair. I hope to God that they don't swear in front of Tiara's four year old little girl as she's kinda scary. She's in here at eighteen", Gloria said.

"Oh my God. You're scared of Tiara", Piper said.

"Fuck off", Alex said through her tears.

"In fairness I'm a little scared of her too. Eighteen year old kid inside already. That's no life and she's a momma of two. She murdered a man at seventeen", Gloria said.

Piper and Gloria looked at a tearful Alex. Something was defiantly up with her. Piper looked at Gloria and then back at Alex.

"Alex", Piper said.

"I saw her", Alex said through her tears.

"Who. Who did you see", Gloria asked.

"My...my daughter", Alex replied crying.

Piper was shocked. Though out there on off relationship for ten years Alex had never mentioned she had a daughter. She looked at Alex.

"Its ok", Piper said.

"No it isn't", Alex replied.

Alex ran to the bathroom and threw up as Piper watched hopelessly. She wasn't too sure what to do about it. Alex was her best friend even if she didn't want to admit it but it was the truth and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is short. I suddenly remembered I hadn't posted in a while.**


	11. The Things We Do For One Another

Alex went and sat in the prison garden, it was peaceful and she could get away from Gloria and Piper arguing over her, the problem was both Piper and Gloria cared about her for different reasons, Piper her girlfriend loves her to pieces and Gloria suddenly became a good friend to her. It was getting too much with people arguing over her. Tiara came and sat next to her.

"You ok", Tiara asked.

"I'm fine", Alex replied.

"I can tell you're lying as you're close too tears and you wouldn't be in the garden crying over some lilies", Tiara replied.

"I have a daughter, I gave her away. I feel so bad after your baby boy died", Alex replied.

"What's her name", Tiara asked.

"Jane, well Alice-Jane but when she was born I named her Jane", Tiara replied.

"Alice-Jane is a pretty name. I wanted to name Billie, Billie-Jo but my brother said no. I used Johanna as her middle name so she's called Billie Johanna Sanderson. My baby boy is...was. Was called Bradley Nicolas but a guard decided to take his life from him and me. I always thought guards are meant to keep you safe. I told Billie not to be scared of the guards when she visits as when they check they are checking she's safe. I lied to my little girl", Tiara said.

"Most of them do keep you safe. The blonde lady is excellent however Piscatella, Baxter Bayley and Pornstache they are three complete dicks. However did you hear Baxter Bayley passed away. He had a stroke", Alex said.

The girls sat in silence as they watched Judy King get released from the prison. Alex rolled her eyes. She was glad she was now gone. The treatment Judy got compared to the others because she was famous wasn't really fair at all. Especially with all the nice things Judy got compared to the other inmates.

"I wouldn't blame Norma if she's doing a victory dance right now", Tiara said.

"Me either. I never liked that woman. Hated her even more when I met her", Alex replied.

"She's not even famous. No one knows her in England", Tiara replied.

"You must all be so lucky in England if you don't have to watch Judy King the twat of cooking all of the time", Alex replied.

"Most of our chefs are men. My brother loves Gordan Ramsey, mainly because he once got two slices of bread, put them on a lady and made her say she's an idiot sandwich. My brother laughed so hard at that", Tiara said.

"When did you move to America", Alex asked.

"When I was fifteen. Billie was one", Tiara replied.

Alex looked over at the prision, she could see Piper and Gloria were looking for her, she took Tiara's arm and they hid in the shed. Alex locked it from the inside so no one could get in. They both sat on the floor and waited for Alex's search party to be over.

"No offence but you hurt when you pull", Tiara said.

"Shit. Sorry. You ok", Alex asked.

"Im fine", Tiara replied.

Alex and Tiara sat in silence as they heard both Piper and Gloria get closer the the shed. Alex started to silently cry as Tiara put her arm around Alex who was embarrassed about crying in front of a younger inmate. Alex layed her head on Tiara's shoulder as Tiara comforted her. Piper tried to open the shed making it shake a little as the two girls inside rremsined silent.

"I don't think she's out here", Gloria said.

Piper and Gloria walked away as Alex wiped her tears away. Tiara handed her a tissue which Alex was surprised she has considering no one expect the guards have tissues in Lichfield prison.

Where did you get those", Alex asked.

"Traded with Judy King. I gave her some old magazines and she traded me twenty packs of tissues, she was in all of the magazines that's why she wanted them", Tiara said.

"You could get some serious good shit if others find out you have tissues", Alex replied.

"Seriously", Tiara asked.

"Yeah. Commissary only give out toilet paper and napkins", Alex replied.

"I got a cook book off her too", Tiara said.

"Red would literally give you her life for that", Alex replied.

Tiara got a cigerette out of her pocket and lite it with her lighter. Alex didn't realise the youngest inmate smoked however she was way more intreasted in finding out where Tiara had gotten a cigarette and a lighter from. Tiara passed the cigerette to Alex she inhaled some of it and looked at Tiara smiling.

"Where the fuck did you get this", Alex asked.

"I got it off Angie, gave her some sweets well candy. We say sweets in England", Tiara said.

"She gave you this for candy", Alex replied shocked.

Alex took another puff, it was helping her get rid rid of the worries she's had since she was accidentally reunited with her daughter. Tiara then took a few puffs and looked at Alex. They finished the cigerette and Tiara burried the cigerette butt in Red's soil in the garden.

"Red's gonna kill me if she finds that", Tiara said.

"She loves you like a daughter. It's me she'll kill", Alex replied.

Alex put her arm around Tiara as she was starting to have a panic attack about the cigerette butt in the soil. Alex managed to calm her down as she hugged Tiara tightly making her feel safe. Tiara looked up at Alex trying not to cry.

"Sorry", Tiara said.

"What for? You don't need to apologise for being upset", Alex replied.

Tiara looked up at Alex and smiled at her. Alex never thought her new prision friend would be the youngest inmate they have at Lichfield but it kind of worked. It defiantly worked better than Alex thought it would.

"What were you scared of when you first came here", Tiara asked.

"Not being liked by the other inmates, what was yours", Alex replied.

"Getting hiccups", Tiara replied.

"You can't help hiccuping and Red loves you to the point she'd go and find you a cure or she'd send Nicky or Lorna to do it for her. She'd probably just laugh at them", Alex replied.

"It's from school. I used to get bullied over everything including my hiccups. I was mostly bullied for being overweight and having no parents but the squeaky hiccups didn't help when the bullies found out I squeak when I hiccup", Tiara replied.

"I was bullied too. I was a little bigger than the other kids and you squeak when you hiccup. That's so cute", Alex replied.

Tiara just looked at Alex weirdly. Alex got up and unlocked the shed so both girls went and sat behind it. Alex looked up at the sky, she hated herself for giving away Alice-Jane but deep down she knew her mom woukd have agreed with her decision, that's if Akex had told her mum she was expecting a baby. Alex looked at Tiara.

"When you fell pregnant with Billie did you tell anyone", Alex asked.

"My brother as obviously I don't have any parents to tell. I told a teacher I trusted too because I always imagined myself doing well in school. Not being eighteen, having kids and in a prison in America. I'd imagined myself as a successful lawyer. Married at twenty nine, first child at thirty one. Clearly it didn't go my way", Tiara said.

"Life is a piece of shit", Alex replied.

Tiara half smiled, sge knew Alex was right, life is basically a piece of shit when nothing goes to plan and you end up in prison. Both girls just sat on the grass and looked over at the prison. Gloria and Piper came back outside. They were shocked to see Alex sitting behind the shed with Tiara.

"We've been looking everywhere for you", Piper said.

"I've been chilling with Tiara, she's pretty cool you know", Alex replied.

"We've been worried about you", Gloria said.

"Im fine", Alex replied.

"Honey you don't look fine and no offence but you're defiantly not acting fine", Gloria replied.

"Alex. We love each other. We tell each other everything. Please tell me", Piper said.

"Seeing Alice-Jane made me realise what I'm missing out on. I'm thankful her new parents kept her birth name in her name before renaming her Alice-Jane. If I still had Jane maybe I wouldn't be here. Piper, you wouldn't be here. We'd be the perfect little family. You, me and Jane", Alex said.

"I'm sure Jane or Alice-Jane as she's now called thinks of you all of the time. I was adopted well given to my mom's best friend when she died. I always thought about my mom", Gloria replied.

"But Suzanne was adopted and she's here and Aledia and Daya are mother and daughter", Alex replied.

"Alice-Jane is a good girl. You met her as she was volunteering giving out homemade cookies to the paitients in hospital when you met her", Piper said.

Alex smiled as she hugged Piper, Gloria and Tiara and then they had a group hug together. They all went back inside together smiling at one another.

 **Authors Note: For new readers Tiara, Violet and Marybeth are my own characters.**


	12. Goodbye Violet

Today was the day Violet Windsor was getting out. She'd only done five weeks for stealing but she'd definitely learnt her lesson from it. She gathered her things and Big Boo and Tiffany were watching her.

"I'm really going to miss you", Tiffany said.

"Be good out there", Big Boo replied.

"Even though its only been five weeks, it feels like five years", Violet replied.

"We know you were forced into stealing by a guy who said he'd date you, stay out of his way in the outside world", Big Boo said.

"I'm moving back to England where my mum is, she's picking me up from here", Violet said.

"Have you told Tiara thst you're getting out and moving back to England", Tiffsny asked.

"Not yet, I dunno how", Violet replied.

"Listen kid. Shit spreads round this place quicker than anything. You'd better tell her before some nosey prick such as Piper Chapman tells her for you", Big Boo said.

Violet sat on Big Boo's bunk. She needed to think of a way to tell Tiara. They had been friends for fourteen years so this was a big deal as Violet's mum is Tiara's brother William's ex but they remained friends afterwards.

 _Flashback_

 _Violet meets Tiara for the first time in the park where they are running around in a London park. Violet's mum Penny is surprised to see Tiara's brother William._

 _"T come play on slide", Five year old Violet said._

 _"Ok", Four year old Tiara replied._

 _The girls continued going down the slide and then Violet ran back to her mum and Tiara followed her. Violet smiled and looked up._

 _"This is my mummy, my daddy is at work", Five year old Violet said._

 _Tiara looked up at William, she'd never had a mother figure in her life and she was too young to remember her dad._

 _"William. Where's my mummy and daddy", Tiara asked._

 _William knew this question was coming but he never expected it so soon. He looked at Penny and then knelt down to Tiara's hight. He had tried his best to protect his little sister from this day._

 _"Your mummy amd daddy, they live in Heaven now", William said._

 _Tiara looked sad as William was trying to fight back the tears._

 _End of flasback_

Violet walked out of her bunk and went to where Tiara's is but she wasn't in there Lorna looked at her smiling.

"Can I help you", Lorna asked.

"Where's Tiara", Violet replied.

"She's with Nicky and Red, I dunno where. Some prison mother and daughters meeting", Lorna replied.

"Thanks", Violet replied.

Violet went looking for Red so she could speak to Tiara. She searched in the kitchen but Red wasn't there so she looked in the shed but there was still no sign of her. She walked back into the prison and went to the laundry room where she found them. Red looked up.

"Yes", Red asked.

"Can I speak to Tiara", Violet asked.

"Sure", Red replied.

Nicky and Red watched Tiara get up and go off with Violet. They stood just outside the laundry room. Violet took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had no idea how she was going to tell Tiara the news. The fact she'd left it to the last minute was making her feel worse. She looked towards Tiara.

"I'm getting out today and moving back to England", Violet said.

Tiara was trying not to cry. She had been best friends withViolet for fourteen years and they didn't even have a meal together in the prison. Since coming into Lichfield both Violet and Tiara got into different groups leaving each other out. Violet gave a vague smile and then walked away. Tiara walked back into Red's meeting.

"Ahh you're back", Red said.

"Hey, you ok", Nicky asked.

Tiara burst into tears as Nicky and Red looked at one another trying to comfort Tiara. Nicky hugged her as Red played with Tiara's hair. Red and Nicky both looked worried about her.

"Tiara tell your prison mom and prison sister who upset you, I'll starve them to death", Red said.

"Was it Windsor", Nicky asked.

"She's leaving", Tiara managed to say while crying.

"Who is", Nicky asked.

"Violet", Tiara replied crying.

Red and Nicky looked at each other in shock. Red had an idea. She took Tiara to the kitchen and gathered Norma and Gina together. Gina looked at Tiara.

"Is Tiara ok", Gina asked.

Norma put her hand on Tiara's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. Although Tiara wasn't crying anymore she still looked upset. Red looked up at Norma and Gina.

"It's her little friend Violet's last few hours", Red replied.

"We baking a cake", Gina asked.

"Of course", Red replied.

Red went down to Healy's office leaving Gina, Norma and Tiara in the kitchen. She didn't knock she just entered and smiled at him. Mr Healy looked up and smiled at Red, deep down he still had feelings for her even though what happened was over fourty years ago.

"How can I help", Healy asked.

"Violet Windsor is getting out. I want to throw her a party and have a buffet", Red said.

"Ok", Healy replied.

Red was smiling as she went back to her kitchen. She passed Violet on the way and smiled at her with Tiffany and Big Boo. It wasn't a surprise party as Violet doesn't like surprises.

"Go get anything you can, Violet's having a party", Red said.

Tiffany and Big Boo looked at each other smiling. They walked to the visitation room to get ready to get the decorations. Violet followed to help out. She couldn't believe she was leaving today. Taystee entered with Marybeth, Janae, Suzanne and Black Cindy.

"Yo who's leaving", Taystee asked.

"Violet", Tiffany replied.

"Why she getting out of this shit place", Marybeth asked.

"She was only sentaced five weeks", Big Boo said.

"Bullshit", Marybeth replied.

"Well I didn't fuck the butcher, the baker and the green grosser for food, judging my your size you had all three at once", Violet said.

"Burn", Tiffany replied.

"Bloody hell Windsor. I didn't realise you had that in you", Big Boo said.

"That's something Sanderson would say, Red's girl", Tiffany said.

Taystee, Janae and Black Cindy were trying not to laugh whereas Suzanne didn't understand the joke, she looked confused instead.

"But Marybeth the real question is, was it an awesome foursome", Violrt asked.

"This whit girl is funny", Black Cindy said.

"If P was here she'd be rolling on the floor laughing", Taystee said.

"P would of loved this", Janae said.

"I miss her", Taystee said.

In the kithen Red and Gina were making the buffet food while Norma and Tiara made the cake. The four woman were working hard to get everything perfect for Violet's leaving do. Tiara looked up at the three woman.

"Can we put Hershey's on the cake", Tiara asked.

"I'll go get some", Gina said.

Gina left the kitchen and went to commissary where Mei was sat. She looked at Gina and then at CO McCoullough who was in there with her.

"Yes", Mei asked.

"Can I have five Hershey's bars", Gina asked.

Artesian McCullough got the five Hershey's bars and gave them to Mei to give to Gina. Mei passed the bars one by one to Gina.

"Five Hershey's bars. Have a nice day", Mei said.

"Thank you", Gina replied.

Gina walked back with her candy and gave them to Norma and Tiara. The cake came out perfect and Norma and Tiara carefully put the Hershey's bars on top of the cake. Norma brought the cake into the room smiling as the inmates watched while Gina and Red brought out sandwiches and crisps.

"The cake looks amazing", Healy said.

"Norma and Tiara made it", Red replied.

Violet looked around her leavers party and smiled. She turned and looked at Luschek and smiled and winked at Big Boo before she turned back at him.

"LETS GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED, BITCH", Violet shouted.

Luschek started the music and the girls went crazy. Violet started dancing with Tiara. They danced in the middle of the circle as the other girls cheered them on. Nicky and Red stood at the background watching everyone.

"The kids loosing her best mate", Nicky said.

"Tiara's a strong girl", Red replied.

The party ended and Violet was brought to change into her own clothes and then say bye to her friends. Big Boo, Tiffany and Tiara were waiting for her. Violet came in and smiled.

"Bye everyone", Violet said.

"You be good out there, I'm gonna miss you", Big Boo said.

"Violet, what can I say? You're gonna do great out there, don't forget about me", Tiffany said.

"I guess this is goodbye. I can't believe this day has come. Have fun in England, don't do nothing I wouldn't do and when you get to college you'll smash that Performing Arts course. Call and write to me and you'll never stop being Billie's auntie even if you move back to England. I love you Violet Daisy Louise Windsor", Tiara said.

Violet hugged Big Boo, Tiffany and Tiara then was escorted out by McCullough where she found her mum Penny waiting for her. Violet collected her phone and then left.

"Be good out there", McCullough said.

"I will be", Violet replied.

Violet got into her mums hired car and they drove away from the prison. Violet smiled as she left while looking at photos of her and Tiara.

"Lichfield, what a shithole", Violet said.


	13. Trust No Guard

Due to being desperate for guards Cupoto had gotten Pornstache back for a couple of months. Pornstache walked back into the prison as Nicky and Lorna looked at one another.

"You ok kid", Nicky asked.

"Yeah, you", Lorna asked.

"Kinda", Nicky replied.

Lorna and Nicky sat on the bed and Nicky looked towards the ground. Lorna looked towards her and held her hand giving her a half smile.

"I've not been there for you", Nicky said.

"But you were looking after Tiara", Lorna replied.

"No. Red's been looking after Tiara. I guess I was just jealous that Red has a new prison daughter. I feel she's replaced Tricia with Tiara", Nicky said.

"Nicky honey. Look at me. Look at me", Lorna said.

Nicky turned with her eyes full of tears. Pornstache came over and started to laugh at how upset Nicky was getting. He walked in and pushed Lorna off the bunk and sat where Lorna was. She left the bunk and went into Gina's bunk. She climbed up as Stephanie just watched with Gina.

"Morello what are you doing", Gina asked.

"Shhh. I'm spying on Pornstache", Lorna whispered.

"What", Gina loudly whispered.

Gina climbed up as well and they both looked down at Pornstache talking to Nicky. He grabbed hold of her hair and looked at her.

"Where's mommy Red. Has she replaced you with a girl who doesn't rely on drugs, I wouldn't blame her if she has because you are one shit prison daughter", Pornstache said.

He pushed Nicky on the bed and walked out. Morello jumped off Gina's bunk and went back into her own bunk and cradled Nicky in her arms. As Nicky cried Lorna wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry", Lorna said.

"What if Red has replaced me with Tiara", Nicky asked.

"Red loves you both the same", Lorna replied.

"Pornstache killed Tricia. He gave her an overdose, what if he kills me next or what if he goes for Tiara, she's young and vulnerable just like Tricia was", Nicky asked.

"I won't let him do that and I know you won't either", Lorna replied.

"The one thing I wished for as a kid was to have someone to love and two sisters. All of that so nearly happened. I found you and gained two prison sisters in Tricia and Tiara but then Tricia died and you found Vinny and I tried to hard to be a big sister to Tiara", Nicky replied.

"But we all still love you", Lorna replied.

"Pornstache is going to hurt someone close to me, I can feel it" Nicky said.

"Now you're just neing silly. Its just your imagination playing tricks on you", Lorna replied.

Pornstache went to the kitchen where Red and Tiara were tidying up after breakfast. We walked in and looked at her as Tiara looked up.

"Long time no see, who's the kid", Pornstache said.

"Tiara, she's one of mine so don't even think about it", Red said.

"I came for a sandwich made by princess. Cheese and mayo. Double mayo", Pornstache said.

Tiara looked up at Red as she gave her the nod to make it. Tiara gotthe bread out and then put loads of mayonnaise on blth slices of bread and then put the cheese on followed by more mayonnaise. She gave it to Pornstache whowinked at her.

"Are you a little junkie too", Pornstache asked.

"Manslaughter", Tiara replied.

Pornstache walked away with his sandwich but purposely knocked the seads on the floor. Nicky and Lorna ran into the kitchen and looked at the mess.

"I know I've seen him. Don't just stand there clea the seads up", Red said.

Nicky, Lorna and Tiara were chucking the seads into the bin as Red continued with the washing up and wiping down the surfaces. Red looked at the girls in the kitchen as they were trying to hurry to get the seeds cleaned up.

"This is pathetic", Red said.

"At least Aledia and Daya aren't here to see this shit", Nicky said.

"What happened", Tiara asked.

"It doesn't matter", Red said.

Pornstache came back into the kitchen and looked at Tiara. He walked over and yanked her up bringing her with him as he left.

"What the fuck", Nicky said.

"Where are you taking her, she's done nothing wrong", Red replied.

"Healy wants her", Pornstache lied.

Pornstache guided Tiara into a room and locked her in there. He then went up to Artesian McCullough and put his arms around her making her feel uneasy. He kept flirting with her and then took her to the same room he had Tiara Sanderson in. He pushed McCullough in and she looked at Tiara who was trying not to cry.

"Sian isn't it", Pornstache said.

"Artesian", McCullough replied.

"Film me. This will look great on the porn site jail birds", Pornstache replied.

"I don't want to", Tiara replied.

"Shut it inmate. What makes you think you've got a say in what I do to you. You're a nobody. No one loves you. No one covered for you. That's why you're in this shithole", Pornstache said.

Tiara tried to escape and McCullough tried to help her but Pornstache swallowed the key. Both of them looked at each other. Pornstache held Tiara down as she cried and had sex with her. He then did the same to McCullough. Without realising it McCullough hit Pornstache over the head with a broom and then beat the shit out of him as Tiara watched.

"Shit", Tiara said.

"What have I done", McCullough said.

"I think you've killed him", Tiara replied.

"Fuck", McCullough said.

"Have you got a key", Tiara asked.

"No", McCullough said.

Tiara kicked the door until it opened and looked at the guard. McCullough knew she'd killed him when she saw him in the light. Tiara ran to her bunk crying and sat on her bed. Passing by Norma came in and sat with her. She hugged her and got her note pad out.

What's wrong, Norma wrote.

"I've been raped. Pornstache, he did it", Tiara replied.

Norma got up and ran to the kitchen and picked up as many coconuts she could carry in her pillow case. She then went round everywhere trying to find Red. She found Red with Nicky and Lorna and started to throw coconuts at them.

"Norma what is it", Nicky asked.

"Are you ok", Lorna asked.

Norma shook her head and grabbed hold of Red's hand and rushed her over to Tiara who was crying on her bunk. Lorna and Nicky looked at one another. Red comforted Tiara as Nicky and Lorna sat opposite them.

"Honey what's wrong", Red asked.

"He raped me and he raped the blonde guard and then she killed him", Tiara said.

"Lorna, Nicky look after Tiara. I'm off to find Frieda and McCullough", Red said.

Red left to find McCullough first she searched through the toilets and found her on the toilet crying. Red spoke to her outside of the cubicle but Luschek then stopped her.

"Inmate, what you doing", Luschek asked.

"Its Norma, she's recived some bad news.I've got this", Red replied.

Luschek left and McCullough was relieved Red had lied to protect her. Normacame out of the shower and looked at Red before leaving. McCullough opened the cubicle door.

"Show me where Pornstache is", Red said.

"I'm in so much trouble", McCullough replied.

She got up and took Red to the room Pornstache was in. Frieda came over to see what was happening. She looked at Red and McCullough and shook her head.

"Why you getting a fucking guard involved", Frieda asked.

"Frieda. McCullough did it. She killed Pornstache", Red replied.

"We could make it look like he hung himself", Frieda replied.

"No. The guard is two weak to lie. Look at her", Red replied.

"Fair point", Frieda replied.

"I'm... I'm gonna come clean", McCullough replied.

"Its your choice but you keep my Tiara out of it", Red replied.

McCullough nodded and went to Cupoto's office. Red and Frieda followed her. Back in tge bunks Nicky and Lorna were sat with Tiara. Lorna looked at them.

"I'm gonna go to commissary and get some chocolate for us all to share", Lorna said.

"Ok", Nicky replied.

Nicky turned to Tiara and hugged her. They were waiting for Red to come back and tell themwhat was happening. Lorna quickly came back and gave everyone chocolate. Tiara didn't want any. Lorna and Nicky looked at one another.

"Honey you need to eat something", Lorna said.

"Lorna even got your favourite treat a Kit kat", Nicky replied.

"What do I tell William", Tiara asked.

"You don't have to tellhim anything", Nicky replied.

"His been my brother, my father, my mother. He brought me up and I failed him", Tiara said.

"He loves you", Lorna said.

"Billie loves you too", Nicky replied.

"Suppose", Tiara replied.

In Cupoto's office he was not impressed with what he was hearing. He went downstairs and they found the body. McCullough was still crying. Red and Frieda looked at each other. The body was wheeled out as a load of the inmates watched. Cupoto took McCullough away as Red quickly stopped him for a few seconds.

"It was self defence. Make sure the courts know", Red said.

McCullough looked back as she was walked away by Cupoto as she cried. This was not how she had imagined her life would turn out.


End file.
